Absurd
by diankuran
Summary: Ini bukan seperti diriku.
1. Chapter 1

Absurd

Hari jumat pukul 16.00 waktu setempat, seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman kota. Tampaknya dia sedang menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"andai saja..andai saja."

Ucap gadis cantik tersebut bernama kuran yuki.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara keributan dari arah depannya, ia pun membuka mata ternyata seorang pria tampan berjas rapi tampak seperti orang kaya dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek memakai kaca mata. Dari arah kanan jalan terlihat sekumpulan pria mendatangi mereka kira-kira sekitar 7 orang, tampaknya mereka adalah pengawal pria tampan itu. Yuki sedang duduk di bangku, mengeluarkan permen karetnya lalu mengunyahnya, ia hanya memperhatikan sekumpulan orang tersebut sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"lain kali, aku harus lebih berhati-hati." Ucap pria tampan tersebut menggendong kucingnya

"tuan han, anda harus segera ke kantor. Kita ada meeting sekarang." Jelas wanita berkaca mata

"baiklah asisten kang. Ayo kita pergi."

"baiklah tua han."

TAP TAP TAP

Sekumpulan orang tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman itu, tinggallah yuki seorang diri. Kemudian yuki berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman.

"tuan han…." Benak yukI sambil berjalan ke area parkir di depan taman.

Disana sudah menunggu supir pribadinya dengan limousine hitam. Sambil berjalan yuki melihat kesekeliling taman, ia melihat banyak pasangan yang sedang berpacaran serta kedua orang tua dengan anak mereka.

"apakah aku akan seperti mereka?" benak yuki.

"gah…mengesalkan!" keluh yuki

TAP TAP TAP

"nona..anda sudah selesai?" sapa supir pribadi yuki

"ya.." jawab yuki murung. "antarkan aku pulang."

"baiklah nona." Jawab supir pribadinya

TAP TAP TAP

BLAM

VROMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Limousine pun melaju, yuki hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan kota dari kaca mobilnya. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar, itu adalah telepon dari papanya.

"halo..tuan kuran?" sapa yuki datar

"apakah kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya papanya bernama haruka

"beri aku waktu."

"aku tidak akan menunggu lama lagi. Aku akan menelponmu sekali lagi, disaat itu kau harus sudah mendapatkannya!"

TUT TUT TUTTTT

Sambungan terputus, yuki terbengong melihat ponselnya

"arghhhhh! Apa dia sudah gila?!" yuki berteriak di dalam mobil. "aku tahu dia tidak mau mengerjakannya!"

"hikss…aku bisa gila karena orang tua seperti dia.." yuki menunduk

"anda baik-baik saja, nona kuran?" Tanya supir pribadi yuki bernama cale

"apakah kau melihat raut wajahku baik-baik saja?" wajah yuki muram.

"oh ya..apakah kau tahu seseorang bernama tuan han dan seseorang asisten bernama kang? Sepertinya mereka orang kaya." Tanya yuki

"kalau marga seperti itu banyak, nona. Tetapi, kalau kalangan konglomerat anda bisa melihatnya disini. Lengkap dengan silsilah keluarganya." Cale menyodorkan ponselnya

"apa ini?"

"itu situs para konglomerat di negeri ini. Dari urutan 10 sampai 1. Lengkap beserta foto mereka."

"berarti fotoku ada disini?"

"tentu nona.."

Lalu yuki melihat-lihat isi situs tersebut, ia melihat sekumpulan konglomerat pada situs itu, tak berapa lama ia menemukan fotonya beserta kedua orang tuanya juga adiknya dalam situ tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut melihat dirinya ada disana..

"wahhhhh aku tidak menyangka kalau ada situs seperti ini?! Papa ada di urutan ke tiga. Terus siapa yang ada diurutan kedua dan pertama?"

"anda bisa melihatnya sendiri nona."

"itu aku juga tahu."

CKLIK CKLIK CLIK CKLIK CKLIK

"haaaaa?!" yuki kaget setengah mati. "pria ini? Pria yang tadi pagi."

"ada apa nona…?!"

"cepat antarkan aku ke kantor atau rumah pria ini." Yuki memberikan ponsel supirnya

"han jumin?" cale heran

"iya..ayo cepat. Kau kan sering mengantar papaku ke tempat relasi-relasinya. Pasti kau tahu kan?"

"iya nona."

VROMMMMMMMMMMM

Mobil melaju dengan kencang menuju kantor han group yang ada di distrik 5. Di dalam limou, yuki memerintahkan cale untuk mengambilkan sebuah foto ketika dia berada di dalam han group.

"baiklah nona..aku mengerti." Jawab cale sambil menyetir

Tak berapa lama kemudian, yuki tiba di gedung han group. gedung yang menjulang tinggi, banyak pegawai berpakaian rapi keluar masuk pintu gedung.

"huaaaa…besar sekali." Yuki menerawang kesegala arah.

"memang seperti orang kaya." Ucap yuki pelan

"bukankah anda juga orang kaya?"

"kalau aku kaya hati hahahaha." Yuki tertawa terbahak-bahak

"ehm…kita tidak masuk nona?"

"oh ya..aku lupa. Mobilnya parkir disini saja. Kita hanya sebentar. Aku masuk diluan."

"baik nona."

Keluarlah yuki dari limounya, dengan percaya diri yuki berjalan menuju gedung han group. diikut cale beberapa meter di belakangnya, tampaknya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sesampainya di dalam gedung han group, yuki mendatangi meja resepsionis, ia mengatakan kalau dia sudah membuat janji dengan tuan han.

"iya anaknya..hahaha." yuki tersenyum manis layaknya kalangan elite

Kemudian wanita muda di meja resepsionis menghubungi seseorang, sedangkan yuki memainkan mata kepada cale yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berjarak cukup jauh darii meja resepsionis.

"nona…." Panggil wanita muda tadi

" iya?" jawab yuki lembut

"tuan han akan keluar sebentar lagi dari ruang rapat, dia akan melewati tempat ini. Anda bisa menunggu disana." Wanita tadi menunjuk ke sofa tempat cale duduk

"ah tidak usah..aku disini saja. Aku juga tidak lama." Balas yuki tersenyum

"baiklah nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"tidak..itu saja. Terima kasih"

"terima kasih kembali nona."

DEGH DEGH DEGH DEGH DEGH

Jantung yuki berdebar-debar sekali, ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan suatu hal diluar logikanya. Selang beberapa menit, tampaklah seorang pria tampan berdasi biru dan berjas rapi berjalan bersama seorang wanita berkacama, wanita yang sama persis seperti di taman kota tadi diikut sekumpulan pria dari belakang mereka. Secepat kilat yuki berlari mengejar pria tampan tersebut.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

GYUT

"sayangku…" yuki langsung memeluk pria bernama han jumin itu di depan orang banyaK

BAMMM!

Seluruh orang yang ada di lobi kaget setengah mati melihat pimpinan mereka dipeluk oleh gadis sma. Mata mereka seakan mau copot melihat pemandangan langka tersebut.

SRATTTT

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak wanita berkacama menarik lengan yuki

"siapa gadis ini?" jumin melirik sinis yuki

"sayangku..ayo kita menikah. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hikss..hiksss." yuki kembali memeluk erat jumin

"lepaskan tangan rendahanmu itu dari tubuhku." Ucap jumin ketus. "singkirkan dia dari tubuhku, asistan kang!"

"baik tuan han!"

"aku tidak mau..aku tidak mau..sayang jangan begitu!"

Lalu dua orang pria datang menarik tangan yuki hingga pelukan yuki terlepas dari tubuh jumin, yuki meronta-ronta meminta agar kedua pria tersebut melepaskan tangannya, namun kedua pria tersebut tak kunjung melepaskannya sehingga memaksa yuki menggunakan kemampuanya berkarate memukul pria tersebut, ia pun berlari secepat mungkin mendatangi jumin.

DRAP

"gadis ini?" mata jumin terbelalak

"huh..!" yuki menghela nafas.

"aku ingin menikah denganmu. Ini form pernikahan kita. Nomor ponselku ada di belakangnya. Hubungii aku secepatnya." Yuki menyodorkan lembar pendaftaran pernikahan

Jumin hanya tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian mengambil form tersebut dan merobeknya di depan yuki menjadi potongan kecil serta melemparkannya tepat di depan wajah yuki.

"jangan konyol. Gadis sepertimu tidak pantas untukku. Bahkan lihat saja seragam sekolahmu ini." Ucap jumin dengan ketusnya

Di dalam hati yuki sudah jengkel sekali, dia mengepal kedua tangannya, rasanya ingin saja ia memukul wajah jumin dengan sekali pukulan hingga jatuh.

"ayo pergi." Perintah jumin

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Hah? Ada apa dengan sikap pria itu?" yuki memandang ke arah jumin dengan tatapan kaget.

"hahh…ya ampun disini sangat panas." Yuki mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan tangannya

DRAP

"nona..anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya cale.

"hah…dia membuatku emosi saja." Yuki menggigit bibir bawahnya

"aku sudah mendapatkan gambarnya. Tapi sedikit meleset dari tujuanku."

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Dia sudah mempermalukanku. semua orang menatap ke arahku dari tadi."

"baiklah nona.."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Yuki berserta cale berjalan keluar gedung han group. sangking jengkelnya, yuki meminta cale untuk duduk di belakang , sedangkan yuki yang akan menyetir.

"tapi nona?"

"sudah tidak apa-apa."

"baiklah nona."

BLAM

VROMMMMMMMM

"hah! Kenapa aku harus berjumpa dengannya?! Pria itu?! Sangat menjengkelkan!" yuki berteriak sambil menyetir

"arghhh!" teriak yuki histeris

"no nona?!" cale kaget

Yuki melajukan limounya dengan santai melewati keramaian di distrik-distrik kota tersebut hingga 20 menit kemudian dia tiba di depan pintu rumahnya bagaikan istana, ia segera keluar limou dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

"dimana tuan kuran?" tanya yuki kepada seorang pelayan

"tuan di ruang kerja, nona."

TAP TAP TAP

ZRAKK

TAP TAP TAP

"ini..." yuki melemparkan ponsel yang pegang tadi ke atas meja

"apa ini?" tanya papanya bernama haruka

"lihat saja." Ucap yuki cuek

Dengan segera haruka melihat ponsel tersebut, ia melihat yuki berpelukan dengan anak dari ketua han, yaitu han jumin. Haruka langsung saja tersenyum tipis dan mengembalikan ponselnya kepada yuki.

"bukan punyaku, itu punya cale." Jelas yuki

"owh…" jawab haruka datar.

"bersiaplah dan berdandanlah bagaikan putri, jangan seperti anak gembel." Ejek haruka

Yuki hanya melirik haruka dan ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan haruka di ruang kerjanya. Sementara itu haruka mengirimkan foto dari ponsel cale ke ponselnya, setelah foto tersebut masuk kedalam ponselnya, langsung saja haruka mengirimkan gambar tersebut ke ponsel ketua han, papanya jumin.

Tak kurang dari satu menit ketua han langsung menelpon haruka, tampak haruka sangat senang menerima telepon tersebut. Senyuman lebar muncul dari bibirnya.

…. DI KAMAR YUKI…..

Yuki sedang duduk dengan adik laki-lakinya, bernama cello yang baru duduk di kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Mereka sedang berdebat mengenai sesuatu.

"pria kecil…aku akan memberi nasehat tulussssss dari hati yang terdalam." Yuki tersenyum

"dikehidupan seperti kita ini..jarang sekali menemukan cinta sejati, jadi pernikahan tanpa cinta itu sudah biasa, asal kau punya cinta sejati dalam hatimu, itu sudah cukup." Yuki mengelus kepala cello

PLAKK

Cello menepis elusan yuki dan berkata : "kau terlalu banyak berharap. Bukalah matamu, ini sudah kesekian tahunnya kau memendam cinta anehmu itu. Berdandanlah seperti gadis konglomerat pada umumnya, gadis bodoh."

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"hey kau!" teriak yuki dari ranjangnya

CKLIK

"fiuhhh." Yuki menghela nafas

Ia segera membuka sebuah laci di samping ranjangnya, ia mengambil sebuah buku kecil. Buku bersampul biru dengan pita biru muda di atasnya, itu adalah buku hariannya. Seperti biasa dia selalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku hariannya agar dia bisa mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin dilupakannya di kemudian hari.

Setelah ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat dalam buku hariannya, ia meletakkan kembali buku tersebut,kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya. Tampak sebuah cincin putih bermatakan berlian di atasnya, ia memakai cincin tersebut di jari manisnya lalu merebahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya.

"waktu itu…." Yuki menutup matanya


	2. Chapter 2

… BEBERAPA TAHUN SILAM..….

Ada seorang gadis kecil tersesat di taman bunga, ia sedang mencari-cari orang tuanya sayangnya ia tak kunjung menemukannya. gadis tersebut pun lalu menangis dan terisak-isang. Nama gadis tersebut adalah kuran yuki, selang beberapa menit datanglah seorang anak laki-laki tampan, ia manyapa yuki dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"kau tersesat ya, gadis kecil?" anak laki-laki itu tersenyum

"ini.. aku punya permen lollipop, coklat dan permen karet. Kau mau yang mana?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan senyuman

Langsung saja yuki berhenti menangis, ia menghapus air matanya di wajahnya. Ia pun segera meraih lollipop di telapak tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"menurutku lebih bagus permen karet saja, kau bisa membuat gelembung ketika kau lelah mengunyahnya." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi

Yuki diam sejenak memandangi anak laki-laki di depan matanya, ia kemudian mengembalikan permen lollipop tadi ke telapak tangan anak tersebut dan mengambil permen karet.

"gadis pintar." Anak itu mengelus kepala yuki. "karena kau sudah memilih permen kesukaanku, aku akan memberikan ini sebagai hadiah untukmu hehehe.."

"cincin?" benak kecil

"ayo..aku akan membawamu ke pos penjaga. Mereka bisa mengumumkan mu dari sana." Anak tersebut menyodorkan tangannya sambil tersenyum

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"bahkan aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat wajahnya lagi."

…...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKK

"masuk!" perintah yuki

"nona…tamunya sudah datang." Ucap seorang pelayan

"katakan…aku akan segera turun." Yuki memakai kalung berlian di lehernya

"baiklah nona.." jawab pelayan tersebut lalu meninggalkan kamar yuki

…. DI MEJA MAKAN KEDIAMAN KELUARG KURAN…

Terlihat ketua han sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan haruka, di samping ketua han duduklah jumin yang sedang berbicang mengenai bisnis dengan juri mamanya yuki. Tak lupa di meja makan para pelayan sedang menyajikan banyak hidangan mewah untuk menyambut tamu special mereka dengan beberapa gelas wine dan jus juga menghiasi meja makan. Tak berapa lama turunlah yuki mengenakan gaun biru muda mendatangi meja makan. Ia terlihat sangat cantik bagaikan seorang putri.

"tumben gadis gembel berubah menjadi seorang putri." Benak cello yang sedang duduk di samping juri melirik yuki

"gadis ini?!" jumin terkejut setengah mati melihat yuki hendak duduk di depannya.

Karena yuki sudah hadir di meja makan, haruka langsung memperkenalkan yuki kepada ketua han juga jumin. Yuki hanya tersenyum manis serta anggun melihat papanya memperkenalkan dirinya penuh semangat kepada ketua han dan jumin.

"wah wah….serigala berbulu domba." Ucap cello dalam hati

"wahhhhh luar biasaaa…anakmu sangat manis sekali dan cantik. Aku menyukainya. Hahahaha." Ketua han tertawa terbahak-bahak

"ya ampun..kami tidak menyangka kalau putri kami bisa mendapatkan pujian dari orang yang sangat penting di negeri ini. Hohoho…" balas juri

"baiklah aku rasa kita harus mengadakan pesta pernikahannya hari minggu. Hahaha."

ZTARRR

Seketika mata jumin melotot seperti mau copot, ia tidak menyangka undangan makan malamnya ini ternyata membahas mengenai pernikahannya bukan bisnis.

"maaf…aku tidak setuju." Jawab jumin datar. "aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan proyek terbaru kita di distrik 10 bukan membahasa pernikahan."

"apa yang kau katakana han jumin?" ketua han mulai kesal

"maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama kalau pembahasannya seperti ini. Aku permisi." Jumin berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan pergi

"Pria sialan ini?!" maki yuki dalam hati

"maaf aku permisi sebentar." Yuki tersenyum

ZRAK

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Dengan terburu-buru yuki berjalan cepat mengejar jumin yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan kediaman yuki, sebelum jumin masuk ke limounya, yuki menarik paksa tangan jumin lalu membawanya ke kebun bunga yang tak jauh dari depan teras rumahnya.

SLAK

"jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" jumin menarik paksa tangannya

"… " yuki berbalik arah

"heh tuan kaya raya.. kau kira aku mau menikah denganmu, hah?! nada kesal yuki keluar

"….." jumin hanya memandang yuki di depan matanya

"aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Bahkan dengan pria sepertimu ini. Aku terpaksa melakukannya." Jelas yuki

"kalau kau terpaksa batalkan saja." Jawab jumin datar. "aku juga tidak berniat menikah dengan gadis sepertimu juga."

"huh..!" yuki menghela nafas. "baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti! Lain kali aku tidak akan menutup mataku dan memilih pria yang ku lihat pertama kali sebagai calon suamiku. Sepertinya aku sudah melakukan hal terkonyol dalam hidupku. Anggap saja kejadian sore tadi sebagai salah paham, aku melakukannya karena papa sudah 3 bulan mendesakku untuk mencari seorang suami, aku tahu dia hanya ingin berkeliling dunia menikmati kekayaannya tanpa harus pusing memikirkan asset bagianku. Aku akan mencari pria lain untuk menjadi suamiku dan mengurus asset kekayaanku. Kau pulanglah..terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku, aku akan memberitahukan papa untuk membatalkan pernikah kita..aku juga akan meminta maaf kepada papamu."

"sampai jumpa."ucap Jumin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan yuki

"ya…sampai jumpa pria berhati es. Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Yuki berjalan ke bangku malasnya

"kyaaaaaaaaa….dimana lagi aku mencari pria tampan tuk menjadi suamiku?" yuki berteriak dibangku malasnya sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"andai saja pangeranku ada disini? Pasti aku akan menikah dengnnya." Yuki sejenak menatap langit malam

"kau ada dimasa sekarang? aku sudah sma….kenapa kau tidak mencariku? aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Yuki melihat ke arah jari manisnya

"heh gadis gila..jangan berbicara pada cincinmu di malam hari. Kau terlihat jauh lebih gila sekarang." Sapa cello dari belakang

"ya…mungkin aku sudah gila. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya lagi secara jelas." Yuki memandang langit

"kau tidak ke dalam?" tanya cello

"aku malas.." jawab yuki menunduk "bahkan kau bersikap lebih dewasa dariku."

"karena kau berteman dengan sekumpulan orang bodoh."

"jangan mengungkit sekolahku."

"pangeran barumu sudah mendatangani lembar pernikaha kalian di meja makan, kau tidak menandatanganinya juga..? dia sudah menuliskan semuanya untukmu." Jelas cello

ZRAKK

yuki langsung turun dari kursi malasnya dan berjongkok di depan cello

"benarkah? Benarkah demikian? Kau tidak berbohong?" yuki penasaran

"untuk apa aku berbohong. Ketika dia menuliskan lembaran itu..aku berbisik padanya kalau kau itu sebenarnya seorang gadis gembel, bersekolah di sekolah rakyat jelata dikota ini, dan punya cita-cita membuka toko roti bersama pangeran hayalanmu itu." Jelas cello tersenyum mengejek

"mulutttmu ini?! Kelancangan sekalii…! Ini mulut penghina itu yaaa!" yuki menarik mulut cello

"aw..sakitt!" teriak cello "he hentikannn!"

TAP

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau menganiaya adikmu sendiri?" jumin tiba-tiba datang

"eh?" yuki menoleh ke atas

TAP TAP TAP

"iya..dia menganiayaku hiksss. Dia adalah nenek sihir abad ke-21." Cello bersembunyi di belakang jumin

"kau ini?!" yuki berdiri kesal

"cepat tanda tangani ini sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jumin menyodorkan secarik kertas

TAP TAP TAP

Jumin langsung pergi diikuti oleh cello dari belakang

"hwekkkkk…!" ejek cello dari belakang jumin

"werghhh awas kau ya!" yuki berniat melemparkan sepatu pada cello adiknya


	3. Chapter 3

Lalu Yuki melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

"han jumin, umur 28 tahun." Baca yuki "kuran yuki, umur 18 tahun."

"tulisannya rapi dan indah sekali…"puji yuki

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Dengan form pernikahan di tangannya yuki berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia berniat mendatangi ruang makan. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, dia langsung duduk di kursinya dan meminta pelayan membawakan sebuah pena.

"apakah semuanya bisa selesai dalam waktu satu hari?" tanya juri

"apapun bisa diselesaikan kalau kita membayar mereka lebih." Jelas jumin

"hahaha kau benar sekali putraku." Puji ketua han

"nona..ini penanya." Seorang pelayan menyodorkan sebuah pena

"terima kasih."

Yuki langsung menandatangani form pernikahan tersebut lalu menyerahkannya kepada papanya. Kemudian mereka mulai menyantap makan malam mereka sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai bisnis mereka, sedangkan yuki hanya diam mendengarkan.

….45 MENIT KEMUDIAN….

Acara makan malam bersama selesai. Kedua orang tua yuki mengantarkan ketua han ke depan pintu rumah mereka dimana limou ketua han sedang terparkir disana, sedangkan jumin masih di ruang makan berbicara dengan yuki.

"aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya dapat mengatakan terima kasih banyak tuan han."

"aku hanya membantumu mengurus semua kekayaanmu yang telah diberikan papamu, ini juga merupakan peluang bagus untuk memperbesar hubungan kerja sama antara han group dengan kuran group. " jelas jumin

"umm…maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanya yuki menyodorkan tangannya

"….." jumin diam melihat yuki di depannya

"kau menghalangi jalanku!"

DUGH

Ucap cello mendorong tubuh yuki hingga jatuh dalam pelukan jumin.

"hihihi." Cello tersenyum melihat yuki saling bertatapan dengan jumin.

Wajah yuki memerah, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang, ia juga merasakan parfum jumin masuk mengisi sanubarinya hingga tanpa sadar yuki mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher jumin.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya jumin mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya

"eh?" yuki tersadar melihat tatapan sinis jumin

"singkirkan tubuh dan kepalamu dariku, gadis cabul!"

SRAK

"ma maaf.." yuki menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"aku akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk pernikahan kita. Kau tidak perlu turun tangan. Sampai jumpa lagi." kata jumin bernada datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

TAP TAPTAP TAP

Jumin berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, sedangkan yuki masih merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang.

"apa yang terjadi padaku?" yuki meraba dadanya

"ughhhh… apa yang sudah ku lakukan?!" yuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia sangat malu

"kenapa aku bisa sedekat itu dengannya? Harum tubuhnya…" yuki mengingat kejadian tadi. "aaaaaaaaa….! Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kemudian yuki berlari menuju kamarnya, sedangkan jumin memasuki limounya ingin kembali ke kediamannya.

BLAM

"jalan..supir kim." Perintah jumin

VVROMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Di dalam limou Jumin mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi asisten pribadinya, ia meminta jaehee agar menyewa beberapa orang terkenal dalam urusan persiapan pernikahan untuk mempersiapkan seluruh keperluan pernikahannya bersama yuki. Dia ingin pesta pernikahannya tampil sempurna dan mewah, mengingat dia adalah orang yang sangat perfectionist dalam segala hal.

"sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat menikah dengan putri keluarga kuran. Hahaha." Puji ketua han

"ini sekali seumur hidup." Jawab jumin datar

"dia gadis yang sangat cantik ya hahahaha…" ketua han tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam mobil.

"begitulah." Jawab jumin datar

…..….… SEMENTARA ITU DI KAMAR YUKI…..…

"….." yuki menghayalkan kejadian di ruang makan bersama jumin

"tatapan matanya…." Ucap yuki pelan. "kenapa ada tatapan mata mematikan seperti itu?! Omg…aku tidak menyukai ini."

"Aku harus tidur harus tidur dan melupakannya. Ya melupakannya. Selamat malam yuki cantik." Yuki menutup matanya

…..….DI KEDIAMAN JUMIN…..…

"Sepertinya aku harus mendidik gadis cabul itu." Jumin melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya

….…..KEESOKAN PAGINYA….

Jumin memerintahkan jaehee untuk mengawasi orang-orang yang bekerja dalam mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya dengan yuki, sedangkan ia sibuk meeting dengan pemilik saham dari Negara luar. Sambil mengawasi orang-orang bekerja, jaehee mengirim email undangan pernikahan kepada seluruh orang yang dikenal oleh ketua han juga jumin. Sepertinya pesta akan diselenggarakan dengan megah juga meriah.

Ketika rapat selesai, jumin dengan tergesa-gesa keluar gedung kuran group. ia meminta seseorang membawakan sebuah mobil padanya. kali ini tampaknya dia akan menyetir mobil seorang diri.

"halo asisten kang."

"bagaimana persiapan disana?"

"katakan pada mereka, aku ingin semuanya tampil sempurna. Kalau perlu bayar mereka dengan lima kali lipat agar selesai sebelum waktunya."

VROOMMMMM

"aku tutup teleponnya."

"Tuan…" sapa seorang pegawai memberikan kunci mobil

"terima kasih." Ucap jumin lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sport merahnya dan pergi melaju mengarahkan mobilnya ke luar dari area kuran group. Ia berniat mendatangi sekolah yuki.

…..SEMENTARA ITU DI SMA SWASTA SOARD …

Yuki sedang melaksanakan ujian semester. Ia tidak mengetahui kalau jumin berniat datang ke sekolahnya untuk menjemputnya. Pada pukul 12.00 siang ujian selesai, yuki berjalan bersama teman-temannya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dari kejauhan mereka melihat sebuah mobil sport mewah terparkir di halaman sekolah.

"mobil milik siapa itu?" tanya mei

"ntahla." Jawab yuki datar

"bukan supirmu atau keluargamu? " taya yoko

"tapi yuki tidak pernah dijemput oleh supir, dia kan selalu pergi dengan bus." Jawab mear

"benar juga." Sambung mei

"terus itu mobil siapa ya? Tumben sekali." Pikir teman-temannya.

Mobil sport merah jumin yang terparkir di halaman sekolah menjadi sorotan perhatian seluruh murid saat berjalan keluar gedung sekolah menuju gerbang sekolah, mereka menjatuhkan pandangannya pada mobil tersebut, hanya yuki saja yang tidak memperdulikan mobil sport itu. Ketika yuki bersama teman-temannya melewati mobil sport merah tersebut, jumin menelpon ke ponsel yuki.

"untuk apa aku masuk ke dalam mobilmu?"

"baiklah… aku akan kesana." Jawab yuki kemudian menutup teleponnya

"teman-teman maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang dengan kalian. Pria bernama han jumin sedang menungguku di dalam mobil tadi."

"han jumin?!

"pengusaha tampan idaman para wanita itu?! uaaaa kren sekali!"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan tuan han?"

"huaaa beruntung sekali."

"maaf ya teman-teman. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan itu, aku sedang buru-buru. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"sampai jumpa..hati-hati dijalan yuki-chan."

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

BLAM

Dari dalam mobil jumin membukakan pintu mobil, langsung saja yuki masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Jumin mulai memijak gasnya dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke pusat kota, tepatnya ke sebuah toko designer baju pernikahan terkenal di kota tersebut.

"dia selalu berpakaian rapi." Lirik yuki

"pakai kemeja, dasi, jas. Benar-benar menandakan kalangan elite. " Yuki curi-curi pandang.

"harum parfumnya saja sampai sini. Apa dia mandi parfum?..hahahaha."yuki tersenyum

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" lirik jumin. "kau sedang menghayal jorok?"

"apa kau bilang?!" yuki jengkel

"ternyata anak dari konglomerat keluarga kuran suka menghayal jorok. Fakta yang sangat menarik."

"apa katamu? Fakt..

"kita sudah sampai." Jumin memotong pembicaraan

jumin langsung memarkirkan mobilnya.

"ayo turun." Perintah jumin

BLAM

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Jumin berjalan seorang diri menuju toko designer gaun pernikahan, sedangkan yuki masih berdiri di samping mobil berwajah kesal.

"pria berhati batu itu… awas saja kau!"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kata yuki dengan jengkelnya lalu berjalan menuju toko designer gaun pernikahan

Tak lama kemudian sampailah ia di dalam toko, ternyata disana jumin sudah menyediakan banyak gaun pernikahan yang harus dicoba yuki.

"aku gak mau!" yuki jengkel

"kau harus memakainya…" jawab jumin datar

"aku sudah bilang aku gak mau!"

"baiklah, terpaksa aku akan memaksamu." Jelas jumin dengan nada datarnya

"kalian pakaikan dia semua gaun pernikahan ini." Perintah jumin kepada beberapa pegawai wanita

"a apa maksudmu?" yuki kaget

"ayo nona…" ajak para pegawai

"hentikan! Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak yuki

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri." Yuki dengan kesalnya membawa gaun-gaun itu ke ruang gantii

Namun jumin hanya menikmati winenya seperti tidak mengdengar apa-apa.

"dia sudah gila. Ya gila…" gerutu yuki. "tidak mungkin aku memukul seorang wanita hanya karena gaun-gaun ini."

"arghhhhhh!" teriak yuki dengan kesalnya

Kemudian yuki melepaskan pakaiannya dan mencoba memakai gaun pernikahan yang telah dipilihkan oleh jumin. Tak berapa lama, yuki keluar dengan gaun pernikahan tersebut. Jumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak menyukainya sambil meminum winenya. Yuki kembali masuk ke kamar ganti untuk mencoba gaun lain, ada sekitar 20 kali yuki mengganti gaun pernikahannya barulah jumin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk gaun ke 21.

"ahhhhh lelah sekali." Yuki terbaring lemas di sofa

"lapar…" keluh yuki meraba perutnya

"ayo." Ajak jumin

"eh?" yuki reflex berdiri. "kau tidak mencoba pakaianmu?"

"tidak perlu. Mereka sudah menyediakan yang aku mau."

"huh..sombong sekali."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Selesai dengan gaun pernikahan, jumin membawa yuki ke toko perhiasan terbesar di kota itu, disana mereka mencoba-coba cincin pernikahan. Yuki dengan muka lelah dan laparnya menyedorkan tangannya kepegawai untuk mencoba cincin yang sesuai ukuran jari manisnya. Kurang lebih 1 jam kemudian barulah cincin yang diinginkan didapat. Selesai membeli cincin, jumin membawa yuki makan di sebuah restoran mahal, restoran kesukaan jumin di kota itu.

"sepertinya dia sudah mengatur semua ini sebelumnya." Yuki melirik jumin dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya

"aaaaaa…aku lapar sekali !" teriak yuki dalam hati

Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan jumin, yuki mulai memakan steaknya dengan menggunkan tangannya, dia juga memesan banyak makanan hingga jumin tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun, tiba-tiba saja listrik padam, seluruh orang di restaurant tersebut kaget dan membuat restaurant sedikit berisik. Tidak sama halnya dengan yuki, meskipun listrik padam, yuki tetap menyantap makanannya di dalam gelap-gelapan hingga 6 menit kemudian listrik kembali menyala dan yuki telah selesai makan.

"hoamsss..aku ngantuk." Yuki menguap l

"jangan tidur disini." Perintah jumin sambil memotong steaknya

Sayangnya yuki tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia pun tertidur pulas karena kelelahan dan kekenyangan. Sesudah selesai makan, jumin membangunkan yuki, tetapi yuki tak kunjung bangun.

"merepotkan saja." Jumin melepaskan jasnya dan memakaiakannya kepada yuki

Ia pun segera menggendong yuki dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu akan mengantarkan yuki pulang ke rumahnya.

…PADA PUKUL 23.00 MALAM…..….

Akhirnya yuki tiba di kamarnya, jumim membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Tapi, mendadak yuki mengigau

"jangan pergi." Yuki memeluk jumin

"?..." jumin kaget

"jangan tinggalkan aku." Yuki bermimpi berjumpa pangerannya.

"ku mohon jangan pergi." Yuki semakin erat memeluk jumin

"kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan gadis seperti ini?" jumin perlahan-lahan mencoba melepaskan pelukan yuki

CKLIK

Tiba-tiba mamanya juri masuk dan memergoki yuki sedang memeluk jumin

"oh y ampun…." Mama yuki berjalan mendekati jumin

"bisakah anda membantu saya melepaskannya?"

"tidak usah dilepas. Tidur saja disini bersama yuki. Hohoho." Juri senang

"…." Jumin melirik tajam juri

"ah…aku sepertinya punya kerjaan lain. Aku tinggal sebentar..tha-tha." Juri tersenyum berjalan meninggalkan jumin

CKLIK

"oh y ampun..tatapan mata itu? Mengerikan sekali." Kata juri di luar kamar yuki. "uuuu…takut.."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Juri pergi menjauh dari kamar yuki, sedangkan jumin masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan yuki. Ketika jumin berhasil melepaskan pelukan yuki pada dirinya, jumin buru-buru keluar kamar yuki dan meninggalkan kediaman kuran.

Keesokan paginya pukul 10.00 acara pernikahan dilangsungkan di hotel berbintang tujuh, pernikahan megah meriah, ramai sekali tamu-tamu berdatangan, pesta pernikahan mereka diliput langsung oleh semua stasiun tv. Yuki tampak cantik sekali bagaikan seorang putri dan jumin begitu tampan. Saat ini jumin sedang memasukan cincin ke jari manis yuki.

"apakah dia akan menciumku?" kaki yuki bergetar

Ini adalah bagian yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua tamu dan media masa, jumin mulai melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di tubuh yuki dan tangannya satu lagi memegang leher bagian belakang yuki.

"a..aku.." benak yuki

Jantung yuki berdegup dengan kencang ketika wajahnya pelan-pelan mendekati wajah jumin.

"tutup matamu kalau kau gugup. Jangan perlihatkan kelau ini pernikahan tanpa cinta." Ucap jumin pelan

Sesuai perintah jumin, yuki menutup matanya. Merilekskan pikiran juga tubuhnya. Kemudian dia mulai merasakan bibir jumin menyentuh bibirnya.

CUP

Seluruh orang bertepuk tangan melihat yuki dan jumin berciuman mesra. Selesai berciuman jumin tersenyum tampak bahagia sekali ke arah tamu, meskipun semua itu adalah kebohongan semata, sedangkan wajah yuki merah merona, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Acara selajutnya yaitu pemotongan kue tart penikahan yang besar menjulang tinggi, jumin bersama yuki memegang pisau memotong kue tart tersebut. Setelah dipotong, beberapa pelayan memotong menjadi bagian-bagian kecil lalu memberikan kepada seluruh tamu. Acara makan-makan pun dimulai.

Seluruh tamu tampak bahagia sekali menikmati hidangan mewah yang disediakan oleh keluarga han, mereka tampak menyelipkan pembicaraan bisnis disela-sela acara makan tersebut. Selesai makan, para tamu dan pengantin mengadakan pesta dansa diringi alunan music romantic.

"harum ini…" yuki merasakan harum tubuh jumin sambil berdansa

"apakah kau tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya? Gerakanmu kaku sekali." Ucap jumin

"harum ini…" yuki seperti dimabuk kepayang

Tanpa sadar yuki lebih merapatkan tubuhnya kepada jumin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jumin sampai-sampai jumin terperanjat. Ternyata dia sedang mencium aroma tubuh jumin disekitar leher jumin, sepertinya yuki sudah terkena feromon jumin.

"kendalikan dirimu." Jumin ketus

"ha?" yuki kembali sadar

"kita hanya partner kerja, tidak lebih dari itu." Jumin berhenti berdansa

"ayo pergi dari sini. Ini tidak baik untukku dan dirimu." Jumin menggenggam tangan yuki mengajaknya kembali ke para tamu yang tidak berdansa

Setelah 3 jam akhirnya pesta pernikahan selesai, jumin beserta yuki kembali kekediaman jumin. sepertinya yuki akan tinggal disana sebagai nyonya han.


	4. Chapter 4

"wah…rumahmu lebih besar dari rumahku." Puji yuki menerawang kesegala arah sambil berjalan dalam rumah jumin

"saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya, tuan han." Jelas seorang pelayan kepada jumin

Jumin pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Sambil berjalan yuki menoleh ke kiri ke kanan melihat pintu-pintu tertutup rapat, ia juga melihat banyak lukisan-lukisan serta foto-foto terpasang di sepanjang lorong lantai 2, ada banyak jendela di sepanjang lorong dengan hembusan angina sepoi-sepoi membelai gorden.

"CKLIK."

"ayo masuk." Ajak jumin membuka pintu kamarnya

Ketika yuki menginjakkan kakinya di dalam kamar terlihatlah kamar yang begitu luas serta megah, ada beberapa lukisan dari pelukis terkenal di dalamnya dengan satu lukisan jumin di atas ranjangnya. Disana juga terdapat lemari menjulang tinggi serta panjang mengisi salah satu dinding ruangan dengan sebuah meja rias berada jauh di depan ranjang, beberapa meter dari kiri ranjangnya jumin, yuki melihat balkon, yuki segera berlari menuju balkon itu, ia pun memandang takjub ketika berada di balkon, ia melihat beragam jenis bunga di bawahnya menghiasi pemandangan balkon tersebut seperti lautan bunga.

"kebun yang sangat indah. Begitu luas." Yuki kagum

"mamaku dan aku sangat menyukai bunga." Jumin berada di belakang yuki

"lalu dimana mamamu sekarang?" yuki penasaran

"dia berada di luar negeri bersama suaminya." Jelas jumin

"bercerai maksudmu? Kenapa?"

"apa gunanya aku bercerita denganmu?"

Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau aku partner kerjamu? Jadi tidak masalah kalau kita saling bertukar pikiran hehehe."

DEGH

Raut wajah jumin mendadak berubah, sedikit kemerahan akibat senyuman yuki barusan

"aku mau mandi dulu, setelah aku selesai, kau mandilah. Pakaianmu sudah ada di lemari." Jumin berjalan meninggalkan balkon

"indah sekali." Yuki asyik menikmati pemandangan kebun bunga

Puas memandangi kebun bunga, yuki berjalan mengarah ke lemari pakaian. Ia melihat lemari yang baru-baru ini muncul di TV di depan matanya, lemari dari perancang furniture tekenal dunia.

"wahh…dia menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini." Yuki meraba pintu lemari tersebut

"ukirannya halus sekali." Puji yuki

"baiklah aku harus siap-siap untuk mandi."yuki berniat mengambil pakaian

Namun, sayangnya ia tidak bisa membuka pintu lemari pakaian itu, ia menarik kuat pegangan kedua pintu lemari, tetapi tidak bisa juga.

"Ughhh!" yuki menarik sekuat tenaga pintu lemari

"ugggghhh! Kenapa tidak mau juga!"

"kau bisa merusaknya kalau seperti itu." Jumin muncul dari belakang

"kyaaaaaa!" yuki kaget "ke kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang?!"

"aku mendengar suara berisikmu." Jawab jumin datar

ZRAKKK

Dengan entengnya jumin membuka kedua pintu lemari dengan menggeser kedua pintu ke arah kanan dan kiri pada masing-masing pintu.

DOENG

"hanya digeser?" yuki bengong

"merepotkan saja." Jumin kembali ke kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggulnya

DEGH DEGH DEGH

"Kyaaaaa…..tubuhnya bagus sekali." Yuki berguling-guling di lantai ketika jumin kembali ke kamar mandi

DUAGH

"auww…!" teriak yuki reflex

"anak itu! Selalu membuat keributan saja." Jumin berendam di dalam bak berisi air susu

"auww! Sakit…!" yuki mengelus dahinya yang terbentur lemari

Kemudian dia dikejutkan oleh sejumlah besar pakaian di dalam lemari.

"banyak sekali?!" yuki berjalan mundur melihati lemari dari ujung ke ujung

SRAK SRAK SRAKK

"dimana pakaianku?" yuki mencari-cari pakaiannya

SRAK SRAK SRAK

"tidak ada? Tidak ada satupun. Aaaaaaa…..!" teriak yuki

"han jumin!" yuki kesal

"secepat kilat yuki berlari ke kamar mandi, saat dia memasuki kamar mandi barulah dia sadar kalau jumin sendan mandi.

"ma..maaf." wajah yuki memerah " aku akan keluar."

"berhenti disitu!" perintah jumin dari dalam bak

"kenapa kau berteriak-terial dari tadi? Kau merusak ketentraman rumah ini."

"ha? Merusak ketentraman? Kau yang merusak ketentraman."

"jangan memutar balikkan fakta."

"memutar balikkan fakta katamu? Papa mengatakan kalau dia sudah mengirim semua pakaianku kesini, tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun di lemari mahalmu itu."

"aku menyuruh para pelayan membuangnya. Kau sudah lihatkan pakaian-pakaian yang sudah ku beli untukmu?"

"jangan sok tahu ukuran pakaianku."

"ukuran pakaianmu itu mudah ditebak. Keluarlah.. kau mengganggu konsentrasiku berendam."

"pria ini? Pria ini mengusirku? Lihat saja kau, ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan 1 pukulan dariku han jumin." benak yuki

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Yuki segera meninggalkan kamar mandi dan jumin hanya melirik yuki.

….. 30 MENIT KEMUDIAN…..

Jumin keluar dari kamar mandi, sekarang giliran yuiki memasuki kamar mandi. Disaat jumin memandang lemari pakaian, jumin berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian dalam beserta sebuah gaun merah, lalu dibawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"kyaaaaaaaa!" teriak yuki reflex menutupi dadanya "apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"pakai ini." Jumin meletakkan pakaian dalam beserta gaun merah di atas tempat baju

"pakaian ini tidak cocok dipakai untuk saat ini." Jumin mengambil pakaian seta pakaian dalam pilhan yuki kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mandi

DOENG

"…." Yuki mati kutu

Setelah 20 menitan akhirnya yuki keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai gaun pilihan jumin. ternyata di kamarnya sudah menunggu beberaoa pelayan, pelayan-pelayan itu meminta yuki duduk di depan meja rias.

"mereka mau apa ya?" pikir yuki dari depan kaca

"t..tunggu!" yuki reflex berdiri " aku bisa mengeringkan rambutku sendiri."

"maaf nyonya han, tapi ini perintah langsung dari tuan han."

"tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"maafkan kami nyonya. Kami harus melakukannya. Bisakah anda kembali duduk?"\

"baiklah.."

Yuki kembali duduk dan para pelayan mulai mengeringkan rambut yuki menggunakan hairdryer. Setelah rambut yuki kering para pelayan mulai menyisirnya serta memasangkan sebuah penjepit rambut merah.

"apakah ini juga atas perintah tuan han?" yuki meraba kalung berlian di lehernya

"tentu nyonya. Tuan han tadi menyerahkannya kepada kami."

"tunggu!" yuki menahan tangan salah seorang pelayan

"kalau make up..biar aku saja."

"tapi nyonya?"

"kalau dia bertanya aku akan mengatakan kalian yang melakukannya."

"baiklah nyonya."

Kemudian yuki mengambil bedak dan sebuah lipstick dari lemari hiasnya, ia memilih warna merah menyala untuk lipstiknya dan memakainya. Selesai make up, seorang pelayan meminta yuki mengikutinya. Ia membawa yuki berjalan keluar dari lantai 2.

"banyak sekali ruangan di rumah ini. Di lantai 2 juga begitu, tapi pintunya tertutup rapat semua"

"oh kalau itu semuanya kamar tidur."

"kamar tidur?"

"ya nyonya. Tuan han sendiri yang mendesain rumah ini."

"pintar sekali dia. Oh ya..ibunya tuan han dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"kalau nyonya besar sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Di rumah ini hanya tuan han, Elizabeth 3rd serta para pelayan."

"tidak tinggal disini?"

"saya tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, tetapi karena anda adalah istri tuan han, saya akan mengatakannya. Ibu dari tuan han bukan seorang wanita karir, dia menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah, dia juga tidak terlalu suka bergaul, lebih penyendiri. Sedangkan ketua han sangat sibuk mengurusi peruhaan-perusahaannya sampai-sampai ia tidak punya waktu untuk nyonya besar, jadi nyonya besar merasa sangat kesepian."

"hmm..begitu ternyata. Sekarang aku paham."

"maaf jika saya lancing nyonya. Tapi, saya mohon tetaplah berada disisi tuan han walau apapun yang terjadi. Tuan han tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun, dia selalu menyimpan semuanya seorang diri, anda adalah wanita kedua yang menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, setelah nyonya besar. Saya harap anda bisa mengerti tuan han."

"apakah kau sudah lama disini?"

"saya sudah bekerja disini sejak ketua han menikah."

"huaaaa…sudah lama sekali."

"iya nyonya." Jawab pelayan "kita sudah sampai."

"disini?" tanya yuki melihat kesekelilingnya "pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini."

"tuan han sudah menunggu anda disana. Saya permisi dulu."

"terima kasih."

Kemudian yuki berjalan mengarah ke sebuah meja makan di tengah jembatan, disana sudah menunggu jumin bersama seekor kucing berbulu putih.

"benar-benar seperti kerajaan." Yuki melihat jembatan yang dijalaninya terhubung dengan sebuah bangunan besar

"itu bangunan apa ya?" tanya yuki

TAP

"maaf aku lama." Yuki berdiri di samping jumin

"…." Jumin tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menoleh ke arah yuki kemudian menyibak rambut yuki hingga seluruh rambut yuki berada di belakang punggung yuki

"begini lebih indah." Puji jumin

"Ayo makan." Ajak jumin


	5. Chapter 5

"ya." Jawab yuki

Kemudian jumin serta yuki segera menyantap makanan yang terhidang di atas meja, tak lupa juga jumin memberikan cat food kepada elizabeh 3rd yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi kucingnya ini." Yuki menyantap makanan sambil melihati jumin

"rumah seluas ini sebelumnya hanya ditempati olehnya dan kucingnya, sepertinya dia senang membuang-buang uangnya. Ya setidaknya karena aku sudah tinggal disini, anggota rumah ini bertambah satu."

"apakah kau suka makanannya?" tanya jumin

"iya hehehe.." yuki tersenyum

"chef memasaknya langsung, bukan seorang pelayan." Jumin membalas senyuman yuki

"oh.."jawab yuki singkat "eh..itu di bibirmu?"

"ada apa?" jumin penasaran

"di bibirmu ada mayonase." Yuki menunjuk bibirnya " ah bukan disitu."

Langsung saja yuki berdiri, berjalan menghampiri jumin

"disini." Yuki membungkuk sambil menyeka mayonase di bibir jumin

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpadangan lalu tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghadap, ia memberitahukan kalau cat food pesanan jumin telah datang.

"letak beberapa di lemari pendingin di kamarku." Perintah jumin

"baiklah tuan." Jawab pelayan kemudian pergi

"terima kasih." Ucap jumin menatap yuki

"sama-sama." Yuki tersenyum lalu kembali duduk ke kursinya menyantap makanannya

Selesai makan jumin mengajak yuki berkelilng kebun bunganya yang begitu luas bersama Elizabeth 3rd, yuki terlihat sangat akrab dengan alizabeth 3rd yang ada di dalam pelukannya dan itu membuat jumin tersenyum bahagia ke arah yuki.

"wah sepertinya elly suka bermain bunga lavender ini." Yuki menggerak-gerakkan bunga lavender ke wajah elly

"apakah kau menyukai kucing?"

"yup..terlebih lagi elly hehehe."

"namanya bukan elly, tapi Elizabeth 3rd."

"itu terlalu panjang."

"….."

RING RING RING RING

"dari jaehee..aku angkat telpon dulu." Jumin kemudian pergi menjauh dari yuki

"sepertinya dia sangat sibuk." Yuki melirik ke arah jumin

"meow.." jawab elly

"huaaaa kau mengerti kata-kataku ya? Hehehe"

"meow.."

"kau pintar sekali.."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"aku harus ke kantor, ada beberapa surat yang harus aku tanda tangani. Mungkin aku akan pulang telat, kau makan saja diluan, tapi aku akan usahakan pulang lebih cepat." Jelas jumin

"baiklah." Yuki mengangguk

"aku pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Elizabeth 3rd."

"serahkan padaku hohoho."

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"tunggu!" panggil yuki

TAP TAP TAP

"apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan?"jumin penasaran

Langsung saja yuki menurunkan elly dari lengannya lalu lebih mendekat dengan jumin

"dasimu tidak rapi. Pewaris han group bukankah pria perfectionis?" yuki merapikan dasi jumin "nah..begini lebih rapi hehehe."

"terima kasih." Jawab jumin kemudian berjalan pergi

"ah…aku lupa sesuatu." Jumin mendadak berhenti dan balik menghampiri yuki

"apakah ada yang ketinggalan?" pikir yuki

"apakah kau meninggalkan sesuatu?" yuki penasaran

"iya." Jawab jumin di depan mata yuki "aku meninggalkan ini."

CUP

"NG?!" mata yuki terbelalak menerima ciuman jumin

"…."

"tolong jaga Elizabeth 3rd." pinta jumin " sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"…" Yuki tak bisa berkata-kata

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"dia menciumku?" yuki menyentuh bibirnya

"aku mencium bibir merahnya? Diluar dugaanku." Jumin tersenyum sambil berjalan

Seperti biasa jumin pergi ke kantornya bersama supirnya, ternyata hari itu jumin jumin tidak hanya harus menandatangani beberapa surat, namun ia harus mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa pegawai kantor serta mengadakan kunjungan ke beberapa perusahaan miliki yuki hingga membuatnya harus pulang telat.

… MALAM HARI DI KEDIAMAN JUMIN….…..

Ketika jumin tiba di depan rumahnya dan keluar dari mobilnya, ia melihat yuki sedang duduk tertidur di bangku depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sedikit kaget, namun perasaannya sangat senang sebab selama ini tidak pernah ada seseorang yang menunggu kepulangannya di depan rumahnya. Ia pun segera menghampiri yuki dan membawa yuki masuk ke rumah.

"nyonya sudah makan?" tanya jumin kepada seorang pelayan

"sudah tuan." Jawab pelayan tersebut

"ketika dia berada di rumah pastikan dia memakan makanan yang bernutrisi, jangan sampai dia memakan makanan kesukaannya yang tidak bernutrisi. Aku tidak mau istriku sakit karena makanan tidak sehat."

"baiklah tuan."

"apakah anda ingin makan tuan?"

"aku sudah makan diluar."

"nyonya berada di luar sejak jam berapa?"

"sejak jam makan malam, tuan."

"dia menungguku? Kenapa kalian tidak melarangnya menungguku diluar seperti tadi?"

"dia menolak tuan. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"hmm…benar dia gadis yang keras kepala. Baiklah..kalian boleh kembali ke kediaman kalian."

"terima kasih tuan."

TAP TAP TAP

CKLIK

CKLIK

Setibanya di kamar, jumin membaringkan yuki di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya, ia juga melihat sebuah pakaian tidur telah tersedia di atas ranjang.

"apakah kau benar-benar berniat menjadi istriku?" jumin mendekatkan wajahnya pada yuki

"aku pria dewasa dan kau masih anak sma, aku mengerti gadis sma sepertimu gampang sekali untuk jatuh cinta pada pria sepertiku jadi jangan biarkan dirimu menganggumiku. Kita hanya partner kerja, kuran yuki. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"kontak fisik terkadang diperlukan agar hubungan kita terlihat nyata di depan penonton."

"umm..sepertinya aku harus mandi sekarang..ada beberapa data keuangan perusahan yang ingin aku periksa lagi"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kemudian jumin berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian tidur yang telah disediakan oleh yuki sebelumnya. Setelah selesai mandi, jumin segera duduk di atas ranjang sambil membaca laporan-laporan keuangan di beberapa perusahaan milik yuki.

"penyelewengan dana." Tebak jumin

Hari berganti hari jumin sibuk dengan segala urusan di beberapa perusahaan milik yuki, ia pun tidak pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari dan membuat yuki cemas.

"sudah makan?"tanya yuki dari telpon

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku tutup teleponnya."

TUT TUT TUTT

"dia menutupnya? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya." Yuki memandangi teleponnya

Pada pukul 01.00 yuki mendapatkan telepon dari salah seorang pegawai kantor, ia mendapatkan kabar kalau jumin sedang berada di rumah sakit X, cepat-cepat yuki menutup teleponnya dan berangkat ke rumah sakit X dengan supir pribadinya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, yuki berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang kamar jumin di rawat.

… RUANG KAMAR JUMIN…...

CKLIK

"jumin…" mata yuki berkaca-kaca melihat jumin diopname

"Ju jumin?" yuki jalan terbata-bata "

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"jumin.. kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" air mata yuki mengalir

"jumin hiksss hiksss bangunlah." Tangis yuki di samping ranjang

"hikss hikssss hikssss bangunlah…" yuki meremas selimut jumin

"hikssss hikssss hiksssssss."

SEING

"kau berisik sekali." Jumin melirik ke arah yuki

"jumin kau…"

"NG?!" mata yuki melotot

Kalimatnya terpotong akibat ciuman dari jumin di bibirnya

"NG!"

"hhhaa…" jumin mengakhiri ciumannya

"kau berisik sekali." Ucap jumin kembali berbaring di ranjang "aku hanya kelelahan."

"…." Yuki hanya diam tapi matanya masih berkaca-kaca

"kemarilah!" Jumin menepuk-nepuk kakinya "bukankah kau mencemaskanku?"

"….." yuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah

"cepatlah..sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Jumin menyodorkan tangannya yang di infus kepada yuki

Perlahan tapi pasti yuki meraih tangan jumin dan naik ke atas ranjang tepatnya di atas badan jumin.

"dengan begini apakah kau sudah puas?" jumin tersenyum

"kenapa berhari-hari kau tidak pulang hikss? Yuki menungging di atas tubuh jumin sambil berbisik

"aku melihat mereka mengeruk uangmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya pada istriku."

"tapi aku hiksss…"

"jangan menungging seperti ini, kau sangat cabul. Bagaimana kalau seseorang melihat kita?"

"bukankah aku istrimu?"

"kita hanya partner kerja. Kalau bahasa tubuhku selama ini membuatmu mabuk kepayang anggaplah itu sebagai latihan pendewasaan dirimu."

"….." yuki kembali duduk di atas tubuh jumin

"…" jumin terlihat sedih melihat wajah yuki murung yuki

"baiklah..ayo kita bulan madu." Jumin berwajah datar

"eh?" yuki kaget

"tidak ada salahnya aku mencintai gadis sma sepertimu." Jumin meraba paha yuki

"jangan banyak gerak,tanganmu sedang diinfus." Wajah yuki memerah

"kalau begitu turunlah dari tubuhku." Perintah jumin

"…." Yuki tak menjawab sepatah katapun dan segera turun

"ambilkan ponselku." Pinta jumin

"ini.." yuki menyerahkan ponsel jumin

Selanjutnya jumin menelpon jaehee untuk meminta jaehee memesankan tiket penerbangan internasional besok pagi. Ia berencana bulan madu dengan yuki ke sebuah Negara kesukaannya.

TLIT

Jumin menutup teleponnya dan mencampakkannya ke sebelah kakinya

"aku tidak ingin bulan madu. Kau masih sakit." Yuki kesal

"mereka sudah menyuntikkan vitamin ke cairan ini. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Cemaskan saja rasa cintamu itu padaku."

"apa kau bilang? Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"ternyata sifat aslimu keluar lagi."

"sudahla..aku tidak mau berdebat. Aku sedang sakit."

"aku mau tidur dulu. Kau tidurlah di sofa itu. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti naik ke badanku ataupun mencium leherku."

"apa?!"

"selamat malam."

Jumin langsung menutup matanya, Sedangkan yuki berdiri kesal di samping ranjang jumin sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"dasar pria angkuh!" maki yuki dalam hati sambil berjalan ke arah sofa "awas saja kau!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki pun segera berbaring di sofa dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan sebuah selimut yang sudah ada disana.

Pada pagi harinya terdengar suara seorang wanita membangunkan yuki, dia adalah jaehee. Jaehee meminta yuki untuk segera mandi sebab yuki dan jumin akan melakukan penerbangan keluar negeri pada pagi hari itu.

"baiklah" jawab yuki berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian ke kamar mandi

Sementara itu jaehee keluar ruangan menemui jumin yang sedang berada di salah satu ruangan dokter di rumah sakit tersebut.

… DI SALAH SATU RUANGAN DOKTER…..…..

" anda dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa, tetapi jangan lupa meminum vitamin tadi."

"baiklah..aku mengerti." Jawab jumin melihat bekas infus di pergelangan tangannya "aku akan mentransfer pembayarannya."

"Terima kasih, tuan han."

"aku permisi dulu."

TAP TAP TAP

CKLIK

"ternyata kau disini asisten kang? Apakah semua persiapan sudah siap? Dimana istriku?" tanya jumin berjalan menuju kamar inapnya

"nyonya sedang mandi, saya rasa sebentar lagi dia selesai."

"baguslah kalau begitu. Beritahu papaku kalau aku tidak bisa datang ke kantor dalam 2 atau 3 hari dan batalkan semua segala pertemuan dan rapat dalam 2 atau 3 hari tersebut."

"baiklah tuan."

TAP TAP TAP

14 menit kemudian yuki keluar dari kamar mandi dan kamar inap jumin. ternyata di luar sudah menunggu jumin. langsung saja jumin memakaikan yuki topi serta masker agar orang-orang di bandara tidak mengenalinya.

"ayo.." jumin mengenggam tangan yuki

"…." Yuki hanya diam memandangi jumin menggenggam tangannya

"lewat sini tuan." Jaehee memimpin jalan menuju pintu belakang rumah sakit

"pastikan tidak ada reporter yang tahu kalau yuki pergi bersamaku."

"baiklah tuan han."

"aku tidak mau mereka mengikuti dan mengganggu bulan maduku. Itu sangat menyusahkan harus bulan madu dengan beberapa pengawal di depan kamarku."

"aku mengerti tuan han."

"bagus kalau kau mengerti."

"bukankah kau konglomerat? Pasti kau punya jet pribadikan? Kenapa kita tidak naik jet pribadimu saja?"

"aku hanya ingin mencoba bulan madu ala rakyat jelata seperti kesukaanmu."

"hahaha tidak lucu."

Tibalah jumin serta yuki di luar gedung rumah sakit tepatnya di belakang gedung rumah sakit, mereka segera masuk dalam mobil dan pergi menuju bandara. setibanya di bandara mereka segera melakukan pemeriksaan tiket, boarding pass juga tanda pengenal lalu mereka check in dan masuk ke ruangan boarding, tak lama menunggu di ruangan boarding mereka langsung berjalan ke arah pesawat yang dituju, sebelum memasuki pesawat seluruh kelengkapan tadi diperiksa lagi dan akhirnya mereka bisa duduk tenang di dalam pesawat setelah itu tak lama kemudian pesawat pun berangkat.

… 15 JAM KEMUDIAN….

Sampailah jumin dan yuki di tempat yang dituju, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 waktu setempat. Yuki segera mengerluarkan barang-barang mereka serta menyusunnya di dalam lemari, sedangkan jumin masuk ke kamar mandi membawa sebuah kimono. Selesai menyusun barang-barang bawaannya, yuki keluar penginapan hanya dengan memakai bikini dan membawa sebuah handuk. Dia berniat berendam di kolam air hangat yang berada beberapa meter di belakang penginapannya.

"pemandangannya indah sekali…" puji yuki melihat pantai jauh di depan matanya

"katanya bulan madu rakyat jelata..?"

"hahahaha pembohong."

BYURRRRR

"Huaaaa hangatnya…" yukii masuk ke dalam kolam air hangat

"airnya…"

"enak sekali.." yuki tersenyum dalam kolam

"tempat ini pasti mahal sekali. Berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskannya hanya untuk menyewa ini?" pikir yuki sambil berendam "sangat tenang…beberapa ratus meter baru bisa menemukan sesama penginap. Ckckck..dia sangat ahli."

"umm… Seperti dipijat-pijat." Yuki menikmati air hangat sambil menutup matanya

"rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati hal seperti ini."

"ahhhh..menyegarkan sekali."

"seperti ingin terus menikmatinya…"yuki menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kolam

lama sekali yuki berendam sampai-sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23.40 barulah yuki keluar dari kolam, ia berjalan menuju penginapan memakai sebuah handuk dengan bikini basah di tangannya.

"kenapa gelap?" pikir yuki melihat ke arah pintu kaca penginapannya "sepertinya tadi lampunya masih menyala."

Karena penasaran yuki pun segera mempercepat langkahnya, ketika dia tiba di dalam ruang penginapan, ia mencium seisi ruangan beraroma lavender dan melihat jumin duduk di ranjang memakai kimono.

"kenapa hanya mamakai lilin? Kenapa lampunya tidak hidup?" tanya yuki penasaran menghampiri jumin

"aku sengaja mematikannya." Jawab jumin datar sambil memegang remote tv

"kau suka aroma lilinnya?" tanya jumin

"iya.."

"aku sengaja memesannya untuk mu karena saat di taman kau hanya memetik bunga lavender."

Namun, tiba-tiba yuki mendengar suara seorang gadis dari belakangnya. Suara itu seperti tidak asing baginya, ia sangat mengenal jelas suara tersebut.

"hyaaaa…!"

Yuki pun segera menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan

BAMMMM

matanya melotot mau copot melihat blue film sedang tayang di tv depan matanya

SRAK

Bikininya mendadak terjatuh di lantai. Jantung yuki mulai berdebar-debar kencang. Jumin segera menghampiri yuki yang sedang berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"kau lama sekali."

CUP

Ucap jumin menyentuh helaian rambut panjang yuki dan menciumnya

"jumin…ini.."

"aaa…."

BRUGH

Kata-kata yuki terpotong dan ia pun terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan jumin di atas tubuhnya sambil mencengram kedua tangan yuki.

"tiba-tiba saja aku sangat merindukanmu." Jumin menatap mata yuki dalam-dalam

"aku akan memberikanmu seluruh kehangatan juga cintaku malam ini. Lembut tetapi begitu panas dan dahsyat. aku akan merasakan setiap inchi tubuhmu, gerakanmu, perpindahanmu, segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. dan Kau tak akan melupakannya."

CUP

"hyaaaa..!" teriak yuki reflex menerima ciuman jumin di lehernya

CUP CUP CUP CUP

Jumin pun melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan yuki dan mulai menciumin leher jenjang yuki sekaligus memberikan jilatan-jilatan di leher yuki. Wajah yuki memerah, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"he hentikan…." Kaki yuki meronta-ronta

SLRUPP SLRUPPP

CUP CUP CUP CUP

Jumin tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yuki, ia tetap melancarkan aksinya mencium dan menjilati leher yuki hingga leher jenjang tersebut penuh dengan air liurnya. Puas bermain di leher yuki, jumin melepaskan paksa handuk dari tubuh yuki dan yuki kaget serta menutup dadanya. Tampaklah yuki tanpa sehelai benangpun di depan mata jumin.

"jangan menutupinya. Dadamu sangat indah."

GYUT

"HYAAAA!"

Jumin menarik paksa tangan yuki yang menutupi dadanya lalu mengisap dadanya.

"HYAAA!" teriak yuki dengan mata melotot mau copot dan wajah memerah

"ja..jang…" kata-kata yuki terpotong ketika salah satu tangan jumin meremas salah satu dadanya

"ahh nnnn… " wajah yuki merah merona ketika jumin secara bergantian menghisap kedua dadanya

"jum jumin shh…" yuki meremas kimono jumin

"hyaaaaa!" teriak panjang yuki ketika bibir jumin menuruni dadanya hingga keselangkaannya

"ssh hyaaaaa!"kaki yuki meronta-ronta sambil meremas sprai tetapi jumin langsung menahannya dengan kedua tangannya

"a ahhhhh."

"hsssh….."

Jumin melirik yuki sekilas dari selangkaan yuki kemudian kembali lagi membenamkan kepalanya di selangkaan yuki. Setelah beberapa menit jumin menghentikan aksinya, ia berlutut di tengah-tengah selangkaan yuki sambil melepaskan kimononya. Kimono itu dilemparkannya ke bawah ranjang, sehingga tampaklah mata kaget yuki melihat tubuh jumin tanpa pakaian dari terangnya sinar –sinar lilin di samping ranjang.

"lebarkan kakimu." Bisik jumin "aku akan membagi seluruh perasaanku padamu."

"….." yuki melebarkan kakinya

"gadis pintar." Jumin tersenyum mendekatkan selangkaan yuki ke dirinya

Perlahan-lahan jumin mulai memasuki tubuh yuki, tetapi itu sangat sulit. Jumin pun sedikit memaksa dan membuat yuki menjerit memekik kesakitan.

"argh!" yuki meremas sprai sekencangnya

"ju jumin…"

"he hentikannnn…" pinta yuki meremas sprai

"akh!" jerit yuki ketika jumin masuk lebih dalam

Kemudian jumin langsung mendekap erat yuki dan yuki pun memeluk erat jumin

"ku mohon…lakukan dengan lembut." Pinta yuki memelas

"maaf sudah membuatmu sakit.." jumin berwajah sedih

Kemudian mereka pun berciuman

"NG…"

"NG…ng..!"

"mhm…."

"ng…"

"hhhahh…"

"tahanlah sedikit." Jumin berbisik di telinga yuki

JLEB

"akh!" teriak panjang yuki merasakan sesuatu merobek selangkaannya

Nafasnya naik turun, matanya seperti mau copot.

"terima kasih sudah menjadikan diriku yang pertama." Jumin menatap mata yuki

"sekarang saatnya kau merasakan cintaku."

CUP

Jumin kembali berciuman dengan yuki

"pria ini." Benak yuki "aku menyerahkan seluruh diriku padanya, dia bukan pangeranku. Ini tidak pernah ada dalam pikiranku sebelumnya."

"….Ng..!"

"hhahhh.."

"a..Ju..jumin…ssh.." rintih yuki memeluk erat jumin

"ssh…lingkarkan kakimu di tubuhku." Wajah jumin memerah sambil mendekap erat serta menggerakkan tubuhnya di tubuh yuki

"nnn….ahh..shhh…jumin."

… 2 JAM KEMUDIAN….

Jumin memakai kimononya berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang menghadap ke bibir pantai sambil memeggang gelas wine merah.

"yuki…" kata jumin dalam hati melihati pantai "dia sangat indah…"

"….begitu hangat…"

GLUGH

Jumin meminum wine merahnya

"aku tak menyangka akan melakukan hal sejauh itu dengannya."

"bahasa tubuhnya…"

"setiap inchi tubuhnya.."

"…sudah mengisi pikiranku."

"gadis yang sangat menawan."

TAP TAP TAP

GYUT

"jumin…." yuki memeluk erat tubuh jumin dari belakang

"yuki?" jumin kaget

"kembalilah ke ranjang." Wajah yuki memelas "jangan meninggalkanku ketika aku sedang tidur."

"yuki…" panggil jumin

"aku akan menjadi sangat possessive terhadap dirimu mulai sekarang." Jumin berbalik badan

"eh?"yuki terperanjat

"berikan aku seluruh cintamu."

"jumin…."

"cinta yang selama ini kau simpan untuk pangeran masa kecilmu..berikan cinta itu padaku. Biarkan aku mengisi hatimu."

"..dan lepaskan cincin ini." Jumin meraih jemari yuki

"aku tidak ingin melihat ada 2 cincin di kedua jari manismu. Hanya cincin pernikahan kita saja yang harus ada di jari manismu."

"tapi jumin, aku…"

"…." Jumin mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya

" tidak…" yuki terperanjat "barusan…dia bukan jumin yang selama ini ku kenal."

"yuki…." Jumin melirik sinis yuki

"…." Yuki melepaskan cincin dari pangeran kecilnya

"kau memang istriku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu." Jumin membelai rambut yuki

"bisakah kau pengangkan gelas ini, cintaku?" pinta jumin

"iya.." yuki mengangguk

"ayo kita tidur." Jumin menggendong yuki

"dia tampan.." yuki melihati wajah jumin "tidak…tapi sangat tampan. Ntah mengapa..tadi sikapnya sedikit menakutkanku."

"dia sangat handal bercinta. Apakah benar aku adalah yang pertama dalam hidupnya?"

SRAK

"berikan padaku gelasnya.."

"iya"

"cincin ini…aku harus tetap menyimpannya."

"tidurlah istriku… ini sudah larut malam."

"jumin…bolehkah aku menyimpan cincin ini?"

"kau harus membuangnya."

DEGH

"jumin?!"

"aku tidak ingin melihat cincin itu lagi bersamamu. Kau adalah istriku sekarang, kau 100% milikku dan hanya kata-kataku yang harus kau dengar, han yuki."

ZTARR

"han yuki?!" yuki kaget

"baiklah…besok aku akan membuangnya." Yuki tersenyum lalu meletakkan cincin masa kecilnya di lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya

"aku akan memberikanmu anak secepatnya agar kau tidak bisa pergi dariku." Jumin memeluk tubuh yuki dari belakang

"jumin…." yuki berbalik arah menghadap jumin

"cintai aku." Wajah yuki memerah

"yuki.." jumin menatap mata yuki dalam-dalam

BRUGH

Jumin menjatuhkan tubuh yuki. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"jangan hentikan aku.."jumin mencoba memasuki yuki lagi

"hyaaaaaa…!" jerit kenikmatan yuki


	7. Chapter 7

…. KEESOKAN SIANGNYA….

Jumin serta yuki sudah berada di funland. Banyak sekali orang yang hadir dan berlalu-lalang disana.

"kau tidak ingin naik wahana lain?" tanya jumin menggenggam yuki

"tidak usah." Yuki terseyum pada jumin "kau tidak haus?"

"sedikit."

RING RING RING RING

Ponsel jumin berdering, itu adalah telepon dari jaehee

"aku angkat telepon dulu."

"kalau begitu aku beli minuman dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana."perintah yuki

"baiklah." Jawab jumin tersenyum

Kemudian yuki pergi membeli minuman untuk dirinya juga jumin, meninggalkan jumin di tengah keramaian di funland. Saat bertelponan dengan jaehee, jumin melihat sebuah bangku panjang di dekat pohon yang tak berapa jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, cepat-cepat jumin datang ke bangku itu berharap tidak ada orang lain yang mendudukinya.

"aku sudah mentransfer uangnya ke rekening perusahaan tekstil milik istriku di distrik 7, periksa debet dan kreditnya, serta kwitansi ataupun bon fakturnya." Perintah jumin duduk di bangku

"tolong kirimkan data keuangan terakhir dari beberapa perusahaan yang aku minta tadi pagi." Perintah jumin "dan jangan lupa kirimkan beberapa nama karyawan disana."

"jumin." pagil seseorang dari samping jumin

"aku tutup telponnya."

TLIT

Jumin menoleh ke arah suara di sampingnya

"huaaaa…jumin." seorang gadis bernama rika memeluk jumin

"rika? Kau?" jumin kaget

"aku tidak menyangka kau ada disini." Rika melepaskan pelukannya

"aku lebih tidak menyangka." Jawab jumin

"dengan siapa kau kesini? Asisten kang, papamu atau Elizabeth 3rd?" tebak rika

"tapi aku tidak melihat Elizabeth 3rd." rika menerawang kesegala arah

"aku datang kesini bersama yuki istriku."

"hah? Kau sudah menikah? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"pernikahan kami mendadak. Hanya undangan berbentuk email."

"upss…maaf aku tidak membuka email..hehehe."

"tidak apa-apa. Dimana V? aku tidak melihatnya."

"kami sudah putus."

"kenapa? Bukankah kalian berniat menikah?."

"ya begitulah. Banyak perbedaan pendapat diantara kami."

"begitukah?"

"iya.. "

"jumin…boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"katakan saja…."

"kalau saja aku tidak menerima V pada saat itu…apakah kau akan menyatakan cintamu padaku?"

"oh soal hari itu ya? Ntahla..aku sudah melupakannya."

"huaaaa kau kejam sekali."

"itu sudah sangat lama rika."

"apakah saat ini perasaan itu tetap ada di hatimu?"

"aku tidak akan memungkiri kalau aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Kau wanita yang sangat menakjubkan, hangat serta perhatian. Tapi, untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu…. Itu sedikit sulit."

TAP TAP TAP

"tidak mungkin." Yuki berjalan mundur tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu

"jujur..aku merindukanmu jumin." rika tersenyum pada jumin

BURGH

"maaf-maaf nona. aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang pria

"tidak apa-apa." Yuki memungut botol minumannya yang jatuh

"yuki…" jumin menoleh ke arah belakangnya

"yuki…." Jumin berlari menghampiri yuki

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya jumin cemas

"aku tidak apa-apa." Yuki tersenyum "ini minumannya."

"terima kasih istriku." Jumin tersenyum menyetuh pipi yuki

"jumin.." rika menghampiri "kau tidak ingin naik wahana lain? Selagi disini bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana bersama-sama?"

"aku pikir itu ide bagus. Ayo yuki." Jumin meraih tangan yuki

"iya.." jawab yuki meraih jemari jumin

Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduk itu menuju arah bianglala. Yuki berjalan bersama jumin sambil bergandengan tangan,tetapi ia berjalan di belakang jumin, sedangkan rika berjalan di samping jumin. sambil berjalan yuki melihat jumin-rika mengobrol asik sekali, mereka tampak akrab sekali seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Dari balik keramaian yuki merasa kalau dirinya hadir diantara mereka berdua.

Perlahan-lahan yuki melepaskan jemari yang menggenggam tangannya dan ia berhenti di tengah keramaian melihati jumin-rika mengobrol jauh di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berbalik arah.

"selamat bersenang-senang." Yuki berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu

…..… MALAM HARINYA…

Yuki berdiri seorang diri di pinggir pantai, melihati ombak pantai berkejar-kejaran.

DRAP

"ternyata kau disini rupanya." Jumin berada di belakang yuki "kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi siang. Aku berniat menelpon polisi serta membuat pengumuman jika tidak menemukanmu malam ini."

"saat ini aku merasa aku ingin pulang. Pulang ke rumahku."

"yuki…"

"kenapa menikahiku kalau kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau sukai sejak dulu?" yuki menoleh ke belakang

"harusnya sejak awal kau jujur saja padaku." Yuki tersenyum "aku tidak akan hadir di tengah-tengah dirimu dan dirinya. Aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu. Aku menghargai cinta sejati."

"yuki…"

"sudah malam, ayo masuk. Udaranya semakin dingin." Yuki berjalan melewati jumin

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pangeranmu dan rika ada disini, di tempat ini bersama kita?"

"…." Yuki berhenti berjalan

"katakan padaku..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"ayo kita bercerai."

DEGH

"yuki…"

"bukankah dari awal kita menikah tanpa cinta? Ketika kita berdua sudah menemukan cinta sejati kita masing-masing..pernikahan ini tidak akan ada gunanya lagi. Bukankah kau menyukai rika sampai sekarang? mungkin saja saat kita bercinta kemarin malam kau membayangkan dan melihatku sebagai rika."

DRAP DRAP

GYUTTT

"akh! Jumin..apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit!" yuki mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan jumin, tetapi jumin tidak mendengarkannya. Ia hanya menarik paksa tangan yuki memasuki penginapan mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam penginapan, jumin langsung mencampakkan yuki di atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh yuki.

"a apa yang kau lakukan?" yuki kaget

"kalau kau bertanya apakah sekarang aku masih menyukai rika? Ya..aku masih menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu walaupun kau akan membawa perceraian kita ke jalur hukum sekalipun. Jadi jangan pernah berharap."

"jangan pernah berharap katamu? Hah…lucu sekali. Kalau kau menyukai rika kenapa aku harus menjadi istrimu? apakah aku hanya akan menjadi pemuas nafsumu? Minggir kau han jumin!"

BRUGH

"sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Jumin kembali menjatuhkan tubuh yuki ke ranjang "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi kalau kau memintanya..aku akan memaksamu seperti ini."

KRIEK

Jumin merobek pakaian yuki dan membuat yuki terperanjat.

"ayo kita lakukan sekarang..aku ingin melihat seberapa benci kau padaku." Ucap jumin melepaskan dasinya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya

"jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" yuki mendorong tubuh jumin "hentikan kelakuan konyolmu ini!"

"jangan lari dariku!" jumin menarik tangan yuki

"lepaksan aku!" yuki mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkaraman tangan jumin "lepaskan!"

"aku bilang lepaskan!" yuki meronta

"jangan melawan! Jangan membuatku marah han yuki!" Jumin mengikat kencang kedua tangan yuki dengan dasinya

"lepaskan aku!" tangan yuki terikat kencang oleh dasi

"maaf…ini terpaksa ku lakukan. kau sangat susah dikendalikan, yuki." Jumin melepaskan celanya

"aku tidak akan melahirkan anakmu!" yuki memandang jumin dengan tatapan geram

"dan aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan melahirkannya." Jumin menarik lepas celana dalam yuki

"jangan mendekat!" teriak yuki dengan kaki meronta-ronta

CUP CUP CUP CUP

"hyaaaa…." Teriak yuki menerima ciuman jumin di dadanya

"ja jang..jangan..shhh!" wajah yuki mulai memerah

CUP CUP CUP CUPP

Ciuman itu pun perlahan turun ke bawah lalu jumin pun segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yuki hingga yuki tampak polos di depan mata jumin. tanpa membuang waktu jumin langsung membenamkan kepalanya seperti biasa diselangkaan yuki.

"hyaaaaaaaaaa….!" Teriak yuki wajahnya merah merona dengan matanya mau copot

"aahh shh…..jang..shhh!" tubuh yuki bergetar

"ughhh..!" yuki merapatkan kedua kakinya

Dirinya tak tahan menerima cumbuan jumin di selangkaannya, selesai mencumbu yuki diselangkaannya. Jumin kembali mencumbu dada yuki. Iya menghisap kedua dada yuki secara bergantian dan meremasnya, terlihatlah wajah yuki yang kemerahan menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan jumin pada tubuhnya. Tak lupa juga jumin memberikan tanda disekitar dada yuki.

"wajahmu sangat manis yuki ketika kau seperti ini." Jumin menyudahi cumbuannya dan segera mengambil posisi

"jangan…jangann…." Yuki terperanjat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"tapi kau harus merasakan cintaku." Jumin melebarkan kaki yuki

"tidak…." Mata yuki berkaca-kaca

"jangan…." Yuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi

SLEBBBB

"hyaaaaa….!" Teriak yuki merasakan sesuatu memasuki dirinya dan jumin langsung mendekapnya

"arghh!" jumin mendekap erat yuki dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya

"ah ah ah..nnn…!" "Nhn ah ah ah ah ah…"

"Nnn ahh ah..shh." "shsh ah..unn….ah ah."

RING RING RING RING

RING RING RING

Tiba-tiba telepon jumin berbunyi di dalam saku celananya, itu adalah telepon dari rika. tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya sebab ia sibuk bekerja di atas tubuh yuki.

"arghh…" rintih jumin bergoyang di atas tubuh yuki "y yuki sayangku..argh!"

"nnn..ah ah..ahsh." "sh ah ah ah ah..j jumin…"

Selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba saja jumin menghentikan gerakannya, ia melepaskan dasi yang mengikat tangan yuki. kemudian mereka saling memandang.

"tubuh ini..tubuh yang selalu mendekapku dengan erat dan memberikan kehangatan yang ku butuhkan. Aku…" yuki mamandangi jumin

CUP

"NG…"

"membenci pria ini." Ucap yuki dalam hati sambil berciuman dengan jumin

"ng…"

"ng…" yuki memeluk erat jumin merasakan hangat dan hasrat gairah ciuman jumin di bibirnya

"ng…"

"mhm…."

"…ngg…"

Jumin kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh yuki sambil tetap berciuman dengan yuki, selain itu jumin juga dapat merasakan yuki melingkarkan kakinya di atas tubuh jumin.

"dia mencintaiku." Ucap jumin dalam hati

"bahasa tubuhnya tidak bisa membohongiku."

"hhhaah…." Jumin mengakhiri ciumannya

"aku benci pria konglomerat sepertinya." Benak yuki meremas punggung jumin

"ah… ahhhh..ju jumin…" rintih yuki

Pukul 23.00 akhirnya yuki tertidur dalam pelukan jumin, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan selesai bercinta dengan jumin pada malam hari itu, tetapi pada pukul 03.00 dini hari yuki terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat dirinya padai cermin yang terpasang di dinding kamar mandi.

"dia menandaiku di seluruh tubuhku." Yuki meraba bagian tubuhnya

"ini tidak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat." Yuki berjalan keluar kamar mandi

"pria itu… pria bernama han jumin itu telah menjadikan aku seperti bonekanya."_

KRIETTT

Yuki kembali ke atas ranjang.

"aku tidak menyangka pewaris dan anak dari konglomerat keluarga han seperti ini." Yuki duduk di ranjang memandangi wajah jumin sedang tertidur

"karena dia pria dewasa dan aku masih remaja…dia memperlakukanku sesuka hatinya?"

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Menyedihkan."

"yuki…kau tidak tidur?" jumin terbangun

"tidak..aku tidak mengantuk." Yuki bernada ketus

GYUT

Jumin menarik tangan yuki dan menjatuhkannya dalam pelukannya

"kau tidak boleh tidur seperti itu. Tidur itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu, kalau kau tidak sehat bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja di kantor?"

"dia bercermah sambil tidur? Hahaha..lucu sekali." Benak yuki

"jangan menceramahiku.. aku tidak butuh nasehatmu."

"kau benar… bahkan kau tidak menganggapku sebagai suamimu karena rika. Tapi, aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

"jangan mengambil kesimpulan konyol."

"aku mencintaimu yuki.."

DEGH

Jantung yuki seketika berdebar-debar kencang mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir jumin barusan

"dia tertidur." Wajah yuki memerah

"selamat malam…" yuki menutup kedua mata dan tidur dalam pelukan jumin


	8. Chapter 8

Keesokan harinya hujan turun dengan derasnya, tetapi ketika yuki membuka matanya dia tidak melihat jumin di ranjangnya. Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan mencari jumin seisi penginapan, sayangnya ia tidak menemukannya. Ia hanya melihat di meja makan sudah tersedia hidangan makanan lengkap dengan jus kesukaannya, ia pun segera kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya, pesan dari jumin.

"pakaian untuk pagi ini sudah aku sediakan…lengkap..segera mandilah ketika kau membaca pesan ini. Aku ingin melihatmu memakai gaun putih itu."

"seenaknya saja." Yuki mencampakkan ponselnya ke ranjang dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika ia berada di kamar mandi, ia melihat gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada di tengahnya sedang tergantung di kamar mandi. Yuki segera mengambil gaun tersebut dan menempelkannya di tubuhnya.

"pendek sekali." Yuki melihat ke pahaya kemudian dia menggantungkan lagi gaun itu"

"hmm…bahkan dia juga memilihkan celana dalam serta sepatu untukku…apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?" yuki menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah celana dalam yang tergantung serta highheels putih yang ada di bawahnya

"ah sudahlah…" kata yuki berjalan menuju shower

Ia pun segera mandi. Sekitar 8 menitan akhirnya ia selesai mandi dan segera mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan oleh jumin sebelumnya. Tak lupa juga dia memakai high heels berwarna putih yang telah disediakan oleh jumin juga. Sesudah itu yuki berjalan menuju ranjangnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan dilanjutkan lagi berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia akan menyantap hidangan di meja makan.

ZRASH ZRASHH ZRASHH

Air hujan mengalir dengan derasnya dari pintu kaca yang menghadap ke kolam air hangat serta pantai, tampak dari kejauhan langit ditutupi oleh gelapnya awan.

"kemana dia?" pikir yuki menyantap makanannya

"apa pakaian ini sungguh tidak membutuhkan bra?" yuki melihat ke bawah ke arah dadanya

"bahkan dia tidak menyebutkan huruf B dalam kata pakaiannya. Dia sengaja tidak menyediakannya? Apakah dia ingin melihat dadaku? Bukankah dia sudah melihat semuanya?"

"aaaaaa….. apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal cabul seperti itu?"

"bukan…bukan seperti diriku…bukan diriku yang dulu."

RING RING RING RING

Ponsel yuki berbunyi, telepon dari jumin masuk, ia hanya melihat ke arah ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja tanpa mengangkatnya.

"biarkan saja." Benak yuki sambil makan

Tak berapa lama panggilan itu terputus, yuki hanya tersenyum kecil, namun ternyata ponselnya kembali berdering dan tak lain tak bukan adalah telepon masuk dari jumin lagi,

"mau apa dia?" pikir yuki

Lalu yuki mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari jumin.

"halo." Sapa benada datar

"yuki…" sapa jumin

"ya..ada apa?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"aku sedang makan."

"baguslah..kau perlu banyak energy untuk mengisi energimu yang hilang akibat tadi malam"

"a apa maksud perkataannya?" benak yuki dengan wajah memerah

"yuki…kau mendengarkanku? kenapa kau diam saja?"

"a aku lagi minum tadi." Yuki mencari alasan

"oh begitu… di meja makan aku juga sudah menyediakan vitamin. Kau minumlah..itu baik untuk memulihkan staminamu dan menjaga tubuhmu agar tetap sehat. Kau lihat cuaca pagi ini sangat buruk."

"baiklah mr. corporate.. aku mengerti dan sangat sangat mengerti."

"baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Aku sangat senang kau menuruti perintahku. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin memaksa dirimu..sebab aku sangat mencintaimu."

DEGH

Tiba-tiba saja wajah yuki kembali memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengarkan kata-kata jumin barusan.

"yuki…"

"…." Yuki hanya diam dengan wajah memerahnya

"hari ini aku bertemu rika. Dia memintaku melakukan investasi di hotel yang ingin dibukanya di pulau ini. Tapi, aku menghubungimu bukan untuk menceritakan kehidupan rika ataupun hotelnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sebelum kami berpisah, dia ingin memelukku, tapi aku menolaknya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja saat itu aku menjadi sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu, mendekapmu dengan erat dan mencium bibir merahmu. Tunggulah aku, aku akan segera tiba. Sampai ketemu di penginapan."

TUT TUT TUTTTTT

"a apa yang dikatakannya?" wajah yuki merah

"uhh…." Yuki meletakkan ponsel serta sendoknya

Wajahnya sedikit murung dan tiba-tiba saja Ia menjadi tak nafsu makan. Ia pun menjatuhkan pandangan matanya ke arah pintu kaca yang menghadap ke pantai.

"aa ah ah ah sh.." yuki memengang pegangan pintu

"arh..gerakan pinggulmu, yuki." jumin memegang erat pinggul yuki dari belakang

"ssh.. …"

"se..sh..seperti ini?"

"iya.. ah.."

" ..sh…shh.."

"ada apa denganku?" benak yuki

"duduklah dipangkuanku yuki…"

"um…"

"sh…..hhyaaaaaa!"

"nnn…ah ah nnn..shh.."

"ah ah..ah..ah…ah.."

"ah shh ah..nnn.."

"kenapa aku mengingat kejadian tadi malam?" yuki melebarkan kakinya

Dia seperti merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam darahnya. Nafasnya menderu, dan pikirannya tidak menentu. Kemudian dia meraba selangkaannya dari bailk celana dalamnya.

"apa ini?" ia mengeluarkan tangannya dan melihat cairan kewanitaannya membasahi jemarinya

Tak lama kemudian dari arah depan terdengar suara pintu, secepat kilat yuki berlari menuju pintu itu.

"jumin.."

CUP

Yuki langsung mencium bibiir jumin dan tak lupa juga ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher jumin

"ng…?"

"ng….!"

"mhm…"

"hhahh…"

"kau lama sekali." Wajah yuki memelas

"….." jumin tidak mengatan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap wajah yuki

"kau cantik sekali hari ini." Jumin menunduk dan tersenyum di atas pundak yuki

"aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku."

CUP

Ucap jumin mencium leher yuki

"ughh!" yuki memejamkan matanya "jumin.."

GYUT

Selesai mencium leher yuki, jumin segera menggendong yuki dan membawanya ke kamar. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, jumin langsung menjatuhkan yuki ke ranjang.

"ummmm…." Meremas seprei sambil melebarkan kakinya

Lalu jumin naik ke atas ranjang, ia segera membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya satu persatu hingga tampaklah dadanya hingga ke perut.

"gaun ini sangat pas untukmu. Bentuk tubuhmu kelihatan jelas sekali." Jumin meraba-raba paha yuki

"hari ini aku ingin kau memakai pakaian lengkap."

CUP

Ucap jumin mencium mesra salah satu paha yuki, yuki pun menggelinjang akibat ciuman tersebut.

"aku rasa kau sudah siap." Jumin tersenyum lalu membuka celanya dan menurunkannya sedikit

Selesai menurunkan celananya, ia segera melepaskan celana dalam yuki dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"sekarang waktunya." Jumin menaikan gaun yuki sampai ke pinggul dan menarik tubuh yuki mendekati tubuhnya

"hyaaaaa…!" teriak kenikmatan yuki

Cepat-cepat jumin memeluk erat yuki yang ada di bawah tubuhnya

KRIETTT KRIETTTT KRIETTTT

"ah..ah..ah..ah…" yuki mencengkram erat punggung jumin

"ah…ah..ah…ju jumin..cin cintai aku…" yuki merancau tak karuan

"ah…ah..shh…" "shh ahh…nnnn…jumin."

"nnnn…ah sh sh ah nnnn…"

"ini berbeda. Meskipun aku menyukai rika, tapi aku tidak pernah merindukannya terlebih lagi ingin menciumnya ataupun memeluknya, aku tidak pernah merasakan itu. Ini berbeda dengan yuki, aku ingin menyalurkan semua..semua perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin dia memanggil namaku dan menginginkanku. Benar…perasaanku ke rika hanya suka sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, tetapi perasaan suka ku ke yuki lebih besar dari sahabat. Gadis yang baru ku temui tanpa sengaja ini, gadis liar juga cabul. Aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menemukan pangeran kecilnya, meskipun aku harus mengurungnya dalam sangkar." Benak jumin

"arghhh juminnnnnnnnnn!" yuki menjerit sekencangnya

Secepat kilat jumin membungkam mulut yuki dengan mulutnya.

"ng!" yuki meremas gemas punggung jumin

"`mhm." Remasan itu naik ke rambut jumin

"ng…."

"ah…."

"…ngg.."

"aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia menyiramkan cairan cintanya di dalam diriku sejak pertama kali kami bercinta. Bahkan high heels ini masih lengkap terpasang di kedua kakiku. Han jumin,pria ini konglomerat ini….memperdaya diriku."

… 45 MENIT KEMUDIAN….

"hhahhh.."

"uhh ah ah ah..ah ah…"

"shh ah ah ah ah….jumin ah ah aku mencintaimu shhh..ah uh…"

"aku juga mencintaimu yuki.."

CUP

Jumin mencium yuki sambil menarik tubuh yuki hingga duduk di atas pangkuannya

"ah ah ah ah ah jumin…" yuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke jumin

"kau menjadi sangat cabul sekarang." wajah jumin memerah

"ekspresimu membuatku ingin mengeksploitasi dirimu, yuki." Jumin menurunkan sebelah gaun yuki yang menutupi dada kanannya hingga dadanya muncul di depan jumin

"ini lebih bagus." Jumin tersenyum

CUP

Ucap jumin mencium dada yuki

"ugkh….." wajah yuki merah padam naik turun di atas pangkuan jumin "aku seperti bergerak sendiri. Tubuhku tak bisa dikontrol. Tidak..aku tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Jumin.."

" shh jumin ah jumin shh…" yuki bergerak di atas tubuh jumin

"kyaaaaaaaa!" yuki berteriak sekencangnya karena tiba-tiba jumin menggerakkan tubuhnya dari bawah

"aaaah…hyaaaaa…." Teriak yuki berkali-kali

"arghh…." Rintih jumin

"ju sh sh jumin…" " sh nnn….ja…jangan….di"

"UKH!" jumin langsung membungkam bibir yuki dengan bibirnya dan membaringkan yuki di ranjang lagi

"ng….."

"mhm….."

"ah….."

"..ng..!"

"ughhhhh!" yuki meremas kencang punggung jumin dan ia pun merasakan cairan masuki tubuhnya kembali

"hhhhaah…." Mereka mengakhiri ciumannya

Terlihatlat kedua pasangan itu berpeluh keringat dan cairan mengalir keluar dari selangkaan yuki.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, yuki.." jumin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada yuki

"jumin?" yuki terperanjat

"jangan tinggalkan aku…." Jumin tertidur

"aku belum tamat sma, aku sudah menikah dengan pria ini. Kami juga sudah bercinta beberapa kali. Han jumin….sekarang aku merasa perbedaan cinta dan benci yang aku rasakan pada dirimu sangat tipis." Yuki memeluk erat jumin yang tertidur di atas dadanya

"aku benci dirimu yang egois dan ditaktor, kekayaanmu membuamu melakukan semuanya semaumu, tapi ntah mengapa dan sejak kapan aku menyukainya."


End file.
